Touch of the Fingertips
by allyouneedis
Summary: When Kurt comes home for the holidays from college, Blaine can't get enough of him. Klaine fluff :


**Prompt from Glee Fluff Meme**

**Blaine misses Kurt so much when he's in college that when he's back for the holidays, Blaine refuses to leave him alone. Like, when Kurt gets up to go to the kitchen, Blaine insists on holding his hand or when they stand Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt from behind. Just lots of moments where Blaine hates them being physically apart and is a complete cuddle whore.**

**So, yeah, this is kinda late for a holiday inspired fic, but the prompt caught my attention ages ago and I started it but never finished it, then I found it the other day and was like, hey, I should finish this... I'm very fickle like that... Also, I need to start writing more fluff, I think I might have lost the hang of it... Anyways, enjoy some Klaine fluffiness. :)  
><strong>

oOo

Blaine was positively vibrating with excitement as the passengers of the New York flight slowly began filtering through the doors.

"Calm down, kid, you're gonna give yourself a stroke. It's only been four months." Burt smiled at the anxious boy at his side, as they waited for Kurt, Finn, and Rachel to arrive home for the holidays. Well, Burt was waiting for the three of them, but he was pretty sure Blaine only cared about one of them.

Blaine scoffed at the comment, thinking that the word 'only' should be banned from the English language for its misrepresentation in that statement. It had been four months, four excruciatingly long, boring, lonely months, since he had seen Kurt. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. He saw him several times; they skyped, sent each other pictures, and Blaine pretty much stalked his boyfriend's Facebook page _and_ Twitter feed. A more accurate statement would be that it had been four months since he had been able to _touch_ Kurt. He missed wrapping his arms around Kurt's small waist, the feeling of their lips pressing together, the smooth, warm sensation of his skin. He missed other things too—the taste of his mouth, the smell of his hair—but it was the touch he craved. His skin was tingling in anticipation.

"Oh, hey, there's Finn's head," Burt said casually.

The shorter boy spotted him seconds later, and proceeded to bounce up and down until he finally caught sight of his boyfriend hiding behind his unusually tall stepbrother. "Kurt!" He shouted as he raced up to him, dodging luggage carts and small children. He grabbed Kurt in a solid embrace and lifted him off the ground, thoroughly enjoying the little squeak that Kurt made as he twirled him around, not caring who was staring or giving them odd looks.

"Blaine, put me down," Kurt said, laughing. Blaine obeyed but didn't let go of Kurt.

"I missed you so much," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. He wanted so badly to capture Kurt's lips in a suffocating kiss, but they _were_ still in a public place in Ohio, best not to push things.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied, running his fingers softly down Blaine's bare arm. Blaine shivered at the touch, his eyes shuttering from the pleasure.

From behind them, Burt cleared his throat pointedly. "Uh, boys, let's grab Kurt's bags so we can go home, 'kay?"

Kurt sighed and reluctantly started to pull away, but Blaine didn't let him go far. He kept a firm grip around Kurt's waist with one arm as they walked side-by-side to the baggage carousel. "I'm not going to run away, babe," Kurt laughed.

"I haven't been able to touch you in four months," Blaine explained. "I'm not letting go unless I absolutely have to."

Kurt giggled as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as well. "I'm okay with that."

Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist the whole way back to the vehicle, and only felt slightly guilty for making Finn and Burt deal with all of the luggage while he stood off to the side nuzzling Kurt's neck. "How was your flight?" he asked, sliding his hands into the front of Kurt's jacket, so that his hands could navigate past the several layers of his clothing and press his fingers into Kurt's warm skin.

"Babe, cold hands!"

"Sorry," Blaine said, but he left his fingers right where they were.

Kurt pressed his cold fingers against the back of his boyfriend's neck in retaliation, but Blaine simply hummed happily from the contact. "The flight was fine, although the airlines really ought to invest more into the uniforms of their stewardesses. It's like they aren't even trying anymore."

A puff of warm air hit Kurt's neck as Blaine chuckled and then inhaled his scent. "Did you start using a different body wash? You didn't tell me."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "I didn't know you would be interested in a change in my toiletries. There's a cute little boutique down the street from our apartment that sells all natural beauty products; I now shop there exclusively. I can't wait until you move out there next year; there are so many little places I want to take you."

"Mmm, I can't wait either." The trunk of the SUV was slammed shut and Burt hollered at them to get in the vehicle already. Finn called shotgun, which was fine by Blaine because he wasn't letting go of his boyfriend. Kurt slid into the middle of the back seat, with Rachel and Blaine on either side of him, and as soon as seat belts were on, he reached for Blaine's hand, but Blaine had other ideas. He slid his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him as close as the seatbelt would allow, then leaned over and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and his other hand on Kurt's thigh.

"You are such a goofball," Kurt said fondly, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"Why am I a goofball?"

"You haven't even kissed me yet." Kurt pretended to pout.

Blaine lifted his head, putting his lips right next to Kurt's ear. "I'm waiting until I get you alone in your bedroom, because once I start kissing you I'm not going to stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The rest of the drive home was spent listening to Rachel talk about NYADA, how all of the teachers love her, and how spectacular she was doing in all of her classes. Blaine pretended to be listening, making noncommittal comments at appropriate times, but he was completely focused on Kurt. Kurt's hand playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, Kurt's warm body flush against his own, the skin of Kurt's side under his fingertips, where Blaine had snaked his hand under his shirts again. The gel in Blaine's hair crunched a little bit when Kurt's cheek rested against it, but neither of them minded at that moment. In no time at all, Burt was pulling into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, and the process of unloading the bags began.

"Finn, Kurt, Rachel!" Carole came out of the house wearing her apron, she had obviously already started cooking dinner, to greet the college students. Finn dropped the bag he was carrying and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, lifting her up and twirling her as she laid a kiss on his cheek. When he set her down, Rachel slipped in for her hug, and then Kurt was next. Blaine moved away from Kurt just far enough to let Carole wrap her arms around Kurt, but he kept a hand on the small of Kurt's back. Carole pulled away from Kurt and winked at Blaine. "We aren't getting rid of you for the next two weeks, are we Blaine?"

"Not a chance." Blaine grinned, then gave Carole a peck on the cheek. "Come on, babe, let's go put these bags in your bedroom." He grabbed Kurt's two biggest bags in one arm, leaving his other arm free for Kurt's waist as Kurt grabbed the last bag.

Kurt barely had time to set down the bag he was carrying on the floor of his room by the time Blaine slammed the door shut and lifted him up by the waist. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he staggered to the bed, their mouths already attached firmly together. They fell onto the mattress, a tangle of limbs, tongues exploring and remapping familiar terrain. Blaine rolled them further onto the bed, and their bodies slotted together like two perfectly matched puzzle pieces. Hands roamed, gliding over tight jeans, slipping under buttoned shirts, twisting into curly hair. Names were moaned, breaths gasped, hips rocked against each other, trying to weld their bodies together so they could never again be separated.

When it got to be too much, the need to breathe overpowering the need to touch, Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead on Kurt's temple. "God, I missed you so much." His fingers traced out the line of Kurt's jaw, the curve of his ear, the slope of his shoulder.

"I missed you more."

"Liar." Blaine kissed his cheek, then nuzzled with his nose.

They spent a few minutes in silence, sharing gentle touches and sweet kisses, until Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I should have stayed in New York for the holidays."

Blaine tensed up, immediately assuming that he had done something wrong. Kurt had only been here for an hour, and already he was regretting coming home. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"No, no, sweetie, nothing you did. If anything, it's because you're too perfect." Blaine still had a hurt and confused look on his face; Kurt smoothed out his eyebrows with his thumb and explained. "Two weeks isn't enough time. When the holidays are over I'm not going to want to go back. It was hard enough leaving you the first time; I-I don't want to do it again." Kurt looked up at the ceiling and tried to blink away the tears that were forming. "It would have been easier if I stayed there. I would have missed you, but I wouldn't have had to leave you again." A drop fell from Kurt's eyes and slid down his skin.

Blaine kissed his cheek, catching the salty tear with his lips. "Oh, honey." He cupped the back of Kurt's head and kissed him sweetly. "It'll be okay. It'll only be six more months." Blaine still though the 'only' part was laughable, but he was trying to comfort his boyfriend. "Six months till I graduate, and then we'll be together forever, and you'll never have to leave me again." He kissed him again, a little harder, as if to prove his words were true. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sorry I'm being so depressing on my first day back."

"Don't be sorry, just kiss me."

Kurt smiled, his eyes still shiny with moisture, and brought his lips close to Blaine's, nearly touching. "I can do that." He closed the distance and pressed their lips together tenderly, and then planted a soft kiss on the end of Blaine's nose. "We should go downstairs though; I don't think my family will be thrilled if I spend my entire two weeks here holed up in my room with you."

"_I_ would be thrilled," Blaine pouted. "Just a little bit longer?"

Kurt sighed dramatically. "How can I say no to that sad puppy face?"

"You can't." Blaine grinned smugly and kissed Kurt's nose.

"Cheater."

"You love it."

"I can't argue with you there."

oOo


End file.
